


Harry Holmes

by ehmonkey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: AU, Crack, F/M, Fluff, Harry Potter was Adopted by Other(s), Harry Potter was adopted by Sherlock & John, M/M, Mycroft's Dentist is Hermione's Father, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehmonkey/pseuds/ehmonkey
Summary: In the night Harry is brought to Dursley’s home, the whole Dursley family has been unfortunately killed in a traffic accident. Harry is found by Sherlock and John, and they decide to adopt him.The Greatest Wizard vs. The British Government who share the love for sweets?The Great Double-agent vs. The Brother acquainted with MI5?The Marauders of Hogwarts vs. The Former Military Doctor from Afghanistan?The useless Ministry of Magic vs. The helpless Scotland Yard? [Lestrade: I really don’t feel appreciated.]Important Notes:This work is only a translation of the work by the wonderful author 鱼服 in Chinese. I haven't got the author's permission yet because I can't find anyway to contact her. So if you happen to know the author, please give me her weibo or email or any contact info so I can get in touch. If the author asks for this work to be taken down, it will be immediately.





	1. How to raise a child?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [福尔摩斯家的哈利](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/264044) by 鱼服. 



> Notes:  
> 1\. In this story, when Harry is found by Sherlock, he literally has nowhere to go. Sherlock and John have already established their relationship.  
> 2\. I love all the characters in Sherlock and Harry Potter and I’ll try to keep them in character.  
> 3\. Messed up time and space – the timelines in HP and Sherlock are merged together, please ignore any bugs relating the appearance of hi-tech in Harry Potter time and other stuffs; About the space... well, as a human being who can even get lost on her way home, please do not expect that I know anything at all about London streets [facepalm]

God bless that two idiots haven’t jumped into any trouble, Lestrade worries as he steps into 221B – Sherlock hasn’t accepted his calls, which is a very normal thing, but even the good doctor John hasn’t returned his calls for hours, which indeed makes him worried, considering the two have been joined at the hips since they established their relationship [well, they had been joined at the hips for even longer than that].  
  
He doesn’t expect something like this.  
  
“Oh, so you’ve heard about that, haven’t you?” Mrs. Hudson warmly greets him into the flat, “The boy is so adorable.”  
  
“The boy? Who?” He hasn’t heard anything as such.  
  
“Obviously, our boy.” Sherlock appears from nowhere, with the same annoyingly arrogant voice, “I didn’t expect your observing skills have degenerated this much.”  
“Sherlock, I’ve bloody told you to put your experiments where they should be put!” The ex army doctor yells.  
  
“They are put where they should be put.”  
  
“No, they are not. And if you do not deal with those “toys” before Harry wake up, I’m going to show you exactly what I did in Afghanistan.”  
  
“Harry?” Lestrade’s curiosity really gets the better of him.  
  
“Yes, Harry. Sorry, Greg.” John apologetically looks at the Inspector, “We are having a bit of chaosity.”  
  
“I understand.” Lestrade nods his head. Who would have thought Sherlock, who always calls himself a “highly functional sociopath”, would have a son! “Hey wait, where does this boy come from? Sherlock you can’t take other people’s son just because you want one!”  
  
“Of course we can’t.” John replies, a bit annoyed by Lestrade’s suspision towards Sherlock, “Come up for some tea, you will know what happened.”

  


\------------------------------------------------

  


“Bloody weather!” John’s leg has been cured since he met Sherlock, this kind of gloomy weather in fact does not have anything on his body, but it doesn’t mean that it doesn’t affect his mood.  
  
“You’re feeling bored.” The one and only consulting detective of the world deducts in a blink of an eye.  
  
“I’m feeling bored?” The ex army doctor wrenches a cuppa into his partner’s hand, “You are the one who has almost blowed up the flat with your experiments then curled up in the sofa yelling boring boring.”  
  
“But you’re bored too, John. I will never read you wrong.”  
  
“Yeah yeah my great detective. Can you read what I want to do now?”  
  
Sherlock doesn’t answer. Instead, he stands up and reaches for his luxurious coat on the rack, “Dinner. I know a new not-bad restaurant around here.”  
  
John smiles and follows him out. Sherlock still sees eating as a disturbance to his thinking, but he is willing to join John for a dinner on their slow days. [When Sherlock has a case and refuses to eat? Well, John has his ways to force a few calories into him.]  
  
The restaurent is indeed not bad, they even enjoys a wonderful violin performance, except for the fact that when Sherlock notices John enjoys the piece, he then proceeds to criticize the violinist’s techniques, John can’t but stops his mouth before the poor violinist is embarrased in front of the crowd by dragging him out of the restaurant.  
  
After that, they leisurely take a walk on the streets of London [which is odd, consider the majority of the time they spend on the streets of London is to chase after criminals.]  
  
When they reach Privet Drive, the street is as dark as a dungeon.  
  
“Sherlock?”  
  
“There has been no announcement of electricity cut in this area.”  
  
Adrenalin starts to pump in his vein, John feels his pocket. His Brownings is back at 221B, but he has a sharp dagger with him, a gift from Mycroft.  
  
They quickly but carefully approach the street.  
  
“It could be an accident.”  
  
“No, John, look.” Sherlock replies, “The electricity web here is linked, the lights in these houses are still on, only the street lights are out, why? There must be something going on...”  
  
He hasn’t finished his lines when twelve light balls float back to their bulbs, the dark swiftly disappears, Privet Drive instantly lights up.  
  
“What happened?”  
  
They go on, and spot a small blanket on the steps of the forth house of Privet Drive, a little boy lies quietly in it.  
  
From then on, everything falls out of its place.  
  
“Wizard? Interesting.” Sherlock says.  
  
“You believe that?” John looks at him surprised. In the blanket wrapping the boy, there is a letter, which mentions wizards, magic, the boy who lives, etc. However, as a doctor having received modern medical knowledge, he finds it hard to believe. Now, Sherlock, the most rational man who doesn’t even touch a sci-fi novel, says he believe that.  
  
“I’m taken aback, too.” Sherlock admits, “but John, when you were busy praising that poor-techniqued violinist, I noticed the flocks of owls outside the window. On our way here, we have encountered at least three men in cloaks, I’m sure one of them has mentioned this boy’s name. More importantly, his blanket.”  
  
“Blanket?”  
  
“Obviously, blanket. The body heat of this little boy is not sufficient to maintain the temperature of the blanket. Electric blanket? No, it is just an ordinary one. John, when you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth.”  
  
What Sherlock says makes sense, John knows that, but he has no time to be impressed, because Sherlock has picked up the boy in his arms.  
  
“Sherlock?”  
  
“We can take him in.”  
  
“What...” John admits that when he sees the boy, he has had the same idea – raising a child with one of the two being adult is not a bad idea. [The other one is but a twelve-year-old child.] “But if what is writen in the letter is true, doesn’t the boy have to be raised by this family in order for him to be protected by the bond of blood?”  
  
Sherlock nods, “But they can’t.” He pulls out this phone and hands it to John, a news page is opened – This morning, a traffic tragedy occurred on XX street. Mr. Dursley and his wife and son could not make it to the hospital. “This house’s decoration says its owners are of traditional type, they must be home at this time of the night. Anyone who has brought the boy here didn’t expect this.”  
  
“So... we...” John looks at Sherlock, then at the boy, “I thought you don’t like being bound by emotions.”  
  
“I don’t? I’m already bound, John.” Sherlock whispers, “Moreover, I’m interested in this wizard thing.”  
  
“Oh Sherlock,” John laughs, “He’s gonna be our son, you’re not doing experiments on him!”

  


\---------------------------------------------

  


“So what’s your thoughts on this story?” The doctor smiles at the inspector.  
  
“This story? God, John please tell me this is only a joke.”  
  
“No.” Being with Sherlock has made John a bit evil after all. He leads Lestrade upstairs [they have turned John’s old bedroom into a nursery]. The boy fidgets a bit in his blanket, but remains asleep. Besides him, a toy ball is floating mid-air.  
  
“Uhm, Greg, I think now you can...”  
  
John’s line is cut by Sherlock saying, “Tell Chubby that we want an adoption filed when you’re back.” During the previous fuss between the brothers, Sherlock has taken down all CCTVs in their flat. He doesn’t like being spied on by Mycroft anyway, but now he does need his help.


	2. Ordinarily Extraordinary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed

Harry is an extraordinary boy, not because he made his Biology teacher ran out of the class crying [her explanation on human body did have three mistakes after all], also not because his bedtime story is ‘The most interesting murders from the twentieth century’ [John has finally succeeded in making Sherlock change it into fairy tales, but Harry has a feeling that it is because of the last three-nicotin-patches murder]. He is extraordinary because, he can do magic, he’s a wizard.  
  
Previously, this ability didn’t bother him at all. Although his family do not make things fly around when they’re angry, or make glasses disappear, but daddy [Sherlock] and uncle Mike can deduct every people and everything they see. Sherlock can even create new explosives [when it happens, John will go sleep in Harry’s room]; Papa [John] can make everything all right by his warm and caring smile and look. However, he knows that he is different from them. That Harry is not Sherlock’s and John’s son, he’s a freak.  
  
“Am I a freak?” Harry whispers to John. When he deducted a boy at school, he called Harry that. John has been standing in the teacher’s office, listening to him criticizing his child about ‘violent behavior’, but after hearing Harry’s question, he fleds right out of school, dragging Harry along.  
  
They sit down on a bench in a nearby park, John lightly pats Harry’s head, asks, “Why did you say that? Does anyone at school call you that?”  
  
Harry nods, hesitates, “They say that I’m not like them, I have weird ability, I’m a freak.”  
  
“And you believe so?”  
  
The boy sadly nods.  
  
John breathes out a long exhale, drops the topic, and asks, “Do you see Sherlock as an extraordinary person?”  
  
“Of course,” The boy emphasizes, “Daddy is the most extraordinary man I’ve ever met!”  
  
John smiles, then leads the boy to Scotland Yard, Sherlock has a case there today.  
  
Harry has been here before, when John and Sherlock are on a case and can’t get out, Lestrade help them taking care of Harry. They make sure he will not see any bloody situations, but this time John takes Harry right to the crime scene.  
  
“...Papa?” Harry looks at him, confused. Sherlock is moving around the crime scene, shooting out his deductions about the case, but he seems... not welcomed.  
  
“These inspectors, uhm, except for your uncle Greg, many of them rely on Sherlock’s ability, but they do not respect him.” John licks his lips, tries to find a way to demonstrate his thoughts clearly, “They call daddy ‘freak’.”  
  
Harry opens his eyes wide.  
  
“Yes, Harry.” John sits down at his boy’s height, “I’m so sorry you have to suffer these things, Harry. But we mustn’t feel embarassed because of our own abilities, we have to appreciate them, develop them, and more importantly, use them appropriately. Those who have to feel embarrased are the ones who envy and deny our abilities.”  
  
“So papa and daddy do not hate me?”  
  
“Of course we don’t, sweetheart, you’re always our beloved son.” John looks at Harry. Sherlock has finished his work on he case and is coming to where they are.  
  
In a moment, the boy can’t help but blurts out what he has been thinking deep down, “But, why my last name is Potter? Why not Holmes, or Watson? The boy who fighted me said that there would come a day you wouldn’t want me anymore.”  
  
“Such day will never come, Harry, considering our dedications and efforts for you, you already know that such scenario is impossible. John even throws away my experiments for you.” Sherlock says, removing his scarf and wrapping it around the reddening neck of the boy due to the cold, continues his complaint, “Scotland Yard is getting even dumber!”  
  
“Sherlock!” John stops him, but the amusement is there in his voice.  
  
“I’m not wrong, they missed at least two evidences.” Sherlock says, looking at Harry again, “And your name, it is a memorial.”  
  
“A memorial? Aunt Harriet?” His aunt is very fond of him, because they share the name, but Harry is not sure why it is a memorial.  
  
“Lily Potter and James Potter,” John says tenderly, “Papa and Sherlock are very glad you are our son, but we also hope that you will always remember the names – they are your biological parents.”  
  
Harry Potter, adopted son of Sherlock and John, and son of Lily Potter and James Potter, the boy who lives and defeats the Dark Lord of the wizard world.  
  
Harry embraces the blanket which used to wrap him and the letter inside, crying. He loves Sherlock and John, he also loves his parents who sacrified themselves for him.  
“I’m sorry.” He feels so greedy.  
  
“You don’t have to be.” His two fathers tell him, “You love them, obviously. We just don’t want to put such a sad burden on you at such a young age.”  
  
Sherlock and John think that the shadow of the Dark Lord in the wizard world hasn’t been over yet, and they concern about the blinded optimism of the majority of the wizards [they have got in touch with a lot of information through Mycroft], moreover, putting the responsibility of saving the world on a small child is just ridiculous. They try their best to protect Harry, and Harry also learns to hide his abilities outside. He even learns a few fighting and first aid techniques from his fathers. And he’s no longer bothered by his ‘freakiness’.  
  
“Oh, Harry, you’re here already?” Lestrade is having a headache seeing the boy, he of course loves seeing his beloved nephew, but without the Holmes briliant mind, he knows what this means.  
  
“Yes, daddy says I come here after school from now on, Scotland Yard is close anyway.”  
  
I knew it, Lestrade suppresses the urge to curse, Gosh!  
  
A moment later, Sherlock sweeps in like a hurricane, John follows.  
  
“Who does the forensic? Anderson?” Sherlock waves the reports, “Look at her face and her clothes! Who commits suicide in their pyjamas after putting on a full make up?! Do the autopsy again and carefully go through her closet!”  
  
After that, he sweeps out again, bringing Harry and John with him, they have a dinner booked at a nearby restaurant. Leaving Lestrade alone with a report on his desk, growling, “Where’s Anderson? Tell him to perform the autopsy again on the victim of yesterday suicide case! Donovan, go get another permission on scene investigation!”  
  
Harry is an abnormal child, but he doesn’t care. Isn’t ‘freakiness’ a Holmes’ trait after all?


	3. The unexpected guests

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta-ed

“Chubby, why are you here?” Sherlock angrily stares at his brother.  
  
“Harry is my nephew.”  
  
“I’m here, that’s enough, go see your dentist!”  
  
Mycroft doesn’t even flinch, he grins, “Dr. Granger says my dental condition is fine.”  
  
“So you come to inform us your dental condition? Well you’re done, so piss off.”  
  
“Sherlock...”  
  
John and Lestrade sit together sipping their tea, having a headache seeing the most intelligent brothers of England turning into children fighting each other, guessing when they will stop this time.  
  
They don’t have to wait long, because their guests seem to have lost their patience already. Introducing himself as a professor from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a man in black cloak says, “Sirs, is there anything called ‘common sense’ inside your head? I think we need to know when Mr. Potter will be home.”  
  
Sherlock and Mycroft stops their fight, seemingly just recognized they have guests.  
  
Without sarcasm, Sherlock moves in front of the Potions professor, says confidently, “You love Harry’s mother.”  
  
Snape’s eyes widen, “Pardon me?!”  
  
“You used to side with You-know-who.” Sherlock casually waves his hand, “Don’t need to be surprise, our understanding towards the situation is better than you thought.”  
  
He goes on, “Due to this Headmaster’s warrant, you are saved from prison. This could be written off as teacher caring for his students, how touching. However, when he comes for Harry today, he doesn’t bring anyone else but you, why? Does Harry have some special meaning to you? How can the Headmaster ensure your loyalty? You and Harry’s parents are of the same year, you know each other. Is it because of Harry’s father? No, you seem frustrated when mentioning “Potter”, so it’s Harry’s mother. Your Headmaster has the most trust in you, more than any other. Then, you hate Harry’s father, but you’re willing to care for Harry for his mother. You...”  
  
“You love Lily Potter, or we can say, Lily Evans.” Mycroft finishes. His eyes dart from the man’s shocked eyes to the old man in colorful cloak and silver hair and beard, leisurely says, “Like my brother has said, we know a lot of Harry’s situation. However, we think there are more that you can tell us. As his family, we need as much as information we can get, don’t we?”  
  
Dumbledore pulls out a piece of cloth from thin air to wipe his half-moon glasses, then answers, “Of course.”  
  
When Harry is back to 221B, he sees a bunch of adults silently raising weapons at each other, he doesn’t feel strange at first – even when the case interests him, Sherlock can still find causes to annoy Mycroft. Then he notices the weird clothes of their guests.  
  
John asks before he raises his question, “How’s the club activity?”  
  
His attention is taken immediately, he excitedly says, “Wonderful! The machines work extremely smoothly, our instructor said that we’ll definitely win this year’s contest.” He then looks at Sherlock pleadingly, “So... daddy, can I borrow your experiment equipment?”  
  
“As long as you keep yourself safe, of course you can.” John says decisively, prevents Sherlock’s protest from his toys being taken away.  
  
Harry pulls a face to Sherlock, then looks back at their guests.  
  
Seeing that the fathers and son have finished their conversation, Dumbledore starts introducing himself, “Hello, Harry. I’m Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Sitting next to me is our Potions Professor, Severus Snape.”  
  
“Hello Mr. Headmaster, hello Professor.” Harry greets them, pausing a bit to think, then adds, “I know about you, do you come to give me the admission letter? I thought it’s done by owls.”  
  
“You sure know a lot.” Dumbledore nods his head, his bright blue eyes sparkle under the half-moon glasses. He smiles, his tone becomes formal, “Then, child, do you know what you are about to go through?”  
  
“Yes, I do.” His answer is short, clear, and decisive.  
  
\-------------------------------------------------  
  
“The boy is an extraordinary child.” Dumbledore says to the man in front of him.  
  
After quite a day, they’re back to the Headmaster’s office. Sitting in a comfortable gold-lined red armchair, Snape grudgingly admits – although Dumbledore’s fashion sense is far from complementable, his office gives off a trustworthy vibe, just like the old man himself. Snape looks at the pensive and the silvery substance inside, doesn’t give any response.  
  
“I know you’ve got a huge shock today.”  
  
“Those foolish Muggles!” Even though it is just memory, Snape still feels threatened by the Holmes brothers’ deducting skills. His yellow complexion looks pale.  
  
Dumbledore smiles, “We’re just the same.”  
  
He sincerely tells the man, “His family is nothing like we have expected. With Harry’s aunt, I think apart from the advantage of the bond of blood, her family wouldn’t treat him as well. But those people, they do not prevent Harry from coming back to the world he belongs, but they will not let him go alone. They will try their best to protect him.”  
  
“They’ve just threatened us.” Snape grits his teeth, “They know too much about us, but we know nothing about them.”  
  
The Headmaster goes silent for a moment, then says, “Severus, I think we have become so arrogant due to our ability to use magic that we forgets that powers can come in many other forms.”

  



End file.
